dead space nintendo style
by bart12345
Summary: wolf and his freinds receive a distress call from fox on the USG ishimura unknowing that this might be their last mission...
1. Chapter 1

DEAD space(Nintendo style)

Chapter 1:the new arrivals

DEAD SPACE(Nintendo style)  
Chapter 1:the new arrivals

The screen flickered as a fox appeared looking very pale and worried. "Wolf it's me' said the fox with a very scared voice." I wish I can talk to you. Im sorry.. I'm so sorry about everything. if only I can talk to someone. it's all falling apart here! I can't believe what's happening here! Strange...'said the fox whose name is Fox mccloud before it flickered off as wolf was watching it while snake was chatting to Roy Marth peach daisy and Zelda as link was piloting the spacecraft though hyperspace towards their destination. samus looked at Wolf as Wolf was a bit sad at seeing fox's message." how many times you watched that video?' asked samus "ten times.' replied Wolf. I really miss him. Dont worry wolf. said samus. "you'll be able to ask him what's wrong.'  
"okay. said wolf though he can't tell what was wrong with fox.  
"Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do. said falco.  
A loud beep was heard as the spacecraft reached the aegis 7 system.  
"all right everyone we're here! said snake. There was a load of rocks floating in space in front of a huge planet. All this trouble over a chunk of rock.' said samus

"The space mining organisation is very good at planet cracking. Now where is it?' said snake. Soon a huge spacecraft appeared in the distance with the planet behind it. The USG Ishimura. "so that's the Ishimura.' said Roy impressed by it's vast appearance. "whoa..' said marth amazed.  
"the USG Ishimura' said snake correctible to Roy and marth "and it looks like they popped the cork. Wolf remembered fox telling him there were lights on in the place. why is it dark there? I don't see the lights that fox telling me about. asked wolf confused. they must have a power problem said falco to wolf.  
"link tell the bridge we're coming in to land' said snake giving out his instructions. and tell them to be useful. were here to fix the air vents not the other way round.

Okay sir.' said link as he put on a headset and radioed in on the Ishimura.

"USG Ishimura this is the sprawl emergency service responding to your distress call over' said link. Nothing."You need to boost the signal' said samus a bit worried. Yes we know.' said snake. link boosted the power to maximum. boosted to maximum sir' said link. As wolf looked at the Ishimura he heard a strange voice in his head. It sounded like a girl telling them not to go into the Ishimura as though some danger is there. It said "turn back! don't go in there!. Wolf thought it was his mind tricking him but he was a bit worried. A strange noise was heard on the radio like gibberish.

What the heck is that?' said Roy confused. "it must be busted' said samus. "link Zelda and I will go and fix it.48 hours max.' "okay samus.' said snake as they landed in the docking station. All was quiet in the docking area as the door opened on the shuttle. Link Zelda Ike pit samus snake marth peach Roy daisy falco and wolf headed for the waiting room.  
Link hacked the door from the outside as they entered the waiting room.  
"looks like everyone left In a hurry' said Roy as he looked at the room.  
Marth look at his HD digital map of the Ishimura and noticed the trams.  
"the tram system's are offline. Getting around is going to be difficult. said Marth. "there's nobody on the ship. said Zelda. I can't pick up any broadcasts Snake noticed a computer on the other side from a door. wolf and falco you'll both look into that computer and see what you can find.' "peach get that door fixed.' Peach became cross at snake" the power's dead! I can't!'" THEN REBOOT THE DAM POWER!' Everyone looked at snake and peach. "just get that computer displayed wolf. said samus "okay. said wolf as he and falco went through the door to the computer and put up the screen.  
Roy and Daisy looked at the screen showing damage to the Ishimura. "That's not good' said daisy worried. Samus noticed the air is okay. Suddenly it went dark! Daisy squeaked with fear as she held on to Roy as marth link and Zelda and peach looked around in the darkness the lights flashing from the ceiling.  
"what the heck was that!' cried pit confused. the quarantine must have started by the door hacking. Everyone relax. Said snake.  
"sir!' cried falco looking at his HD map of the room with dots on.  
"what? said link to falco. 'there's something in the room with you guys!' yelled falco "where! cried daisy horrified. Behind you! yelled wolf seeing something appearing from the darkness. "YEARGH!' screamed daisy as Roy opened fire on the thing. "JESUS OPEN FIRE!' screamed snake as link marth Zelda peach Ike and pit opened fire on the thing as Roy and daisy grouped up with the others as wolf and falco watched in horror. Samus hacked the door quickly as the thing was almost on top of them. "THE DOOR'S UNLOCKED! RUN!' screamed samus as they ran down the corridor.  
"WOLF!FALCO! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!' screamed link on his head phones as another door opened. RUN!' screamed falco as wolf and falco rushed to the lift as another thing appeared and chased them. Falco pushed the button as the thing was almost there. The lift doors closed as it went down. Minutes later the lift doors opened as wolf and falco stepped out into a room with a dead body in and two plasma cutters. "what the hell are those things? said falco horrified. I don't know. said wolf. "but I think that thing must be the problem.' falco noticed the dead body and the plasma cutters. Wolf also noticed the message in blood on the wall.  
It reads: cut off the limbs. What did that mean? thought wolf confused.  
Then they heard someone behind a door. theres someone behind this door. said falco. "let's use these. said wolf as he got the plasma cutters and gave the other to falco. "help!' yelled the voice. "their after me! I can hear them coming! hack the door! Hurry!' Falco hacked the door and as it opened the thing appeared killing the poor man instantly. Then it was about to attack wolf and falco until wolf fire a shot at it using the plasma cutter. The thing's arm exploded. Wolf shot at it again. The thing fell onto the floor dead as wolf and falco looked at it.  
"what the fuck..' said falco disgustedly as he and wolf went down the corridor to the tram station controls. As he and wolf entered the control room they spotted link Zelda ike pit Roy daisy marth peach snake and samus on the other side. marth was waving to them as link contacted them  
"wolf falco!' called marth as the screen went up on wolf's wrist. Peach sighed in relief.

I can't believe they both made it. said peach  
"wolf falco we found more of them on the way down here said snake  
"more what? What the fuck are those things? Was that the crew?' cried Zelda in anger. keep your voice down Zelda. Those things might hear us from above. said link. what about the tram? Falco asked. theres a tram blocking the tunnel from here. And it's offline unless a crew key is used. said samus. peach was very cross about that. "dam it everything is on the other side of this quarantine! We can't reach it from here!' snake realised there is a way to reach it. we can't but you and falco can wolf. Find the tram key and get it operational again. And i hope you find fox. said snake with confidence. Falco and wolf looked at each other knowing they have to work together to find the tram key and find fox. Minutes later wolf and falco arrived at the tram repair center. falco spotted the tram key on the floor and picked it up. found it. said falco. wolf pulled off the seal for the computer to operate it and tied some wires together to get it working again.  
falco put the key in the slot and got the trams working removing the broked tram that was blocking the tunnel. Falco and wolf headed back to the tram control station to see snake and samus getting on the tram leaving link Zelda ike pit Roy daisy marth and peach behind. Link contacted them from there. "hey wolf and falco. snake and samus are heading to the bridge to find out what's going on. Zelda noticed something on her scanner. strange...the quarantine just lifted. I guess that thing upstairs is gone. Wolf and falco go and fix the shuttle and get us out of here as soon as samus and snake get as much information from the bridge. said marth. "if we get outta here ALIVE. said Roy with a cross look on his face. Wolf and falco headed to the shuttle above to find the things have almost destroyed headed inside to fix the probs but as soon as he stepped in a huge explosion sent the shuttle crashing to the ground as wolf escaped from death and watched with falco. snake called them from the bridge with marth and the others below. "wolf falco what happened to the shuttle?' "the shuttle exploded and crashed to the ground. said falco helping wolf up to his feet. "oh great. That was our only way outta here! cried marth in anger. were not gonna make it out alive after all. were fucked said Roy. dude shut up! yelled link.  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!' screamed a pissed off wolf. falco looked at him amazed. "look said wolf "Ill find another shuttle and fix that up and get us outta here okay? Ill also find fox and get him outta here too.' snake on the screen however had an idea. "samus can you access the commanding computer?' samus used her laptop computer to check. its no good. I can't access them. theres a lockdown on the systems. Without the captain's authorisation i can't access it. where is the captain then? asked marth. Samus check on her laptop again. I found him. hes in the morge in the medical lab. thats where fox is! said wolf surprised. "the status of the captain... deceased. silence fell. "dead?' said falco. "how?' "not sure. said samus. "but i can't acess the computer here without the RIG the captain and get the RIG wolf falco and you guys. Im sending the tram back to you. Get to the med lab and get the captain's codes. said snake. what was that? said samus suddenly. Suddenly quick in a flash snake and samus got attacked by another strange thing before losing the signal. snake can you hear me? cried marth. nothing..."that mean's we'll all have to go to the medical lab on the tram. said falco. wolf and falco made their way to the tram station. When they got there marth peach link Zelda ike pit and Roy and daisy were waiting for them." we're going to the medical lab where fox is and find that RIG. said wolf as they got on the tram and headed for the medical lab.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Dead space Nintendo style chapter 2:intensive care

i decided to make this chapter into a two parter

As the tram pulled into the station wolf falco link Zelda ike pit marth peach Roy and daisy peered out into the platform. They walked into the security station they noticed the mess and the door to the morge has been barricaded for some strange reason."what a mess!' said peach shocked at the mess on the floor. Suddenly snake's image appeared on wolf's HD scanner. "you there everyone? we were attacked! Samus is gone. I cant believe I lost her!'said snake on the scanner."thank god youre alive.'said was looking at the barricade that was the door leading clinic also to the morge."for some strange reason someone or some people managed to barricade the door to the morge.'said marth."why on earth would they do that?' asked Roy.

"is there a security camera in here and that doorway behind the barricade?' asked peered into a hole and spotted one in the darkness."yes there is. its camera 66 and in here camera 51.'"good Ill hack them to get a video to see why they did that.'as falco got a picture of it they on the screen saw a group heading through to the security station. The leader was a teenager of 19 with a girl of 18 with two other boys one was a crocodile and the other a fox with brown hair and a fox with a lucario and pikachu with them. Wolf recognised the fox."its fox!whats he doing with them?'then they watched as a hole in the side of the wall started opening."what was that?'said the boy."i don't know but I'm not waiting to find out Bart!' said the croc as they rushed down the hall and into the security station."thank god fox is all right.'said wolf with relief although he was still worried about fox."I guess we'll have to find something to blow this barricade up to get to the morge.'said Zelda.

Marth looked at his HD scanner and found something."alright. there are two components to make a bomb to blow this barricade up. here is also another two dots in the research wing. link Zelda wolf and falco you can all go to the research wing while ike pit daisy and Roy will go to the imaging diagnostics wing while me and peach will stay here and wait for you guys to return with the bomb. '"okay.'said wolf as he falco link and Zelda walked into the door to the research wing. "see you then.'said Roy as he ike pit and daisy walked to the imaging diagnostics wing. Meanwhile wolf falco link and Zelda found themselves in the research wing. As link and Zelda looked round for component for the bomb wolf and falco looked for the two survivors in the labs. as wolf and falco looked for the two survivors suddenly a man appeared at a window knocking on it desperately."HELP!HELP! LET ME OUT!'screamed the man in terror. Suddenly his left hand exploded as the man screamed in pain as a strange monster with snake like tentacles climbed on the wall behind the man as wolf and falco watched in horror as the thing killed the man by exploding his head. The thing disappeared out of sight as falco and wolf entered. Falco then noticed noises from a door as he went to check. As he opened the door a lucario jumped out at falco grabbing him by the neck.

"who are you?'yelled the male lucario in anger.

"easy. were CEC sprawl.'said wolf."let falco go and lets be friends.'

The lucario knew for once they meant no harm. He let falco go and called to someone in the cupboard."pikachu. come on out.'They mean no harm. said lucario as a pikachu came out. Zelda called wolf on his head gear. "wolf weve found one component to the bomb.'"bomb?'asked lucario confused.

"we're trying to get the RIG from the captain's body from the morge.' said falco

Lucario and pikachu were shocked."you want to what?'Cried lucario in shock."but those things are in there!we saw them kill the doctor in the emergency room with the P-sec officers and mccloud!'

"P-sec? 'said falco confused. "fox!'said wolf shocked."what happened to him?'"I dont know.'said lucario."he got us here and told us to hide in the cupboard and wait for him when he returns. He didnt come back. He did give us this of a previous medical patient that went crazy.'said lucario giving wolf a vidlog. wolf played it to see fox on the screen. "This is Senior Medical Officer Fox mccloud, transmitting ship need more help!We don't have the resources to deal with this many will tell us what's happening!These wounds...we're not equipped to deal with this many...'suddenly a man screaming like mad was heard in the background."... Fuck... Get him to the table!Hold him!Nurse,you hold him down! Shit! End recording!'said fox as he got a needle out and went off-screen as the vidlog ended."Man. Ive always thought fox was brave.'Said wolf with a smile on his face.

Marth was overhearing the vidlog and transmitted to wolf."that was fox right?I can't tell when that vidlog was made but I'm sure hes here somewhere.'said marth."i hope so...'said ike pit roy and daisy were heading to the imaging wing when they heard some banging noises coming from around the corner. As they peered round the corner they saw a man banging his head on the wall ahead. Then on one last blow a huge CRACK was heard as the mans head opened as he fell down to the floor dead. "fucking hell...'said ike in horror as they looked at the dead body on the floor.


End file.
